1. Field
Example embodiments relate to power devices and power device modules, and more particularly, to power devices including electrodes for improved electrical connection, and power device modules including the power devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor devices for handling relatively large power of hundreds of kilowatts (KW) to several megawatts (MW) may be used in inverter circuits such as industrial motors or vehicle motors, power supply apparatuses of large storage servers, and interruptible power supply apparatuses. Examples of power semiconductor devices include semiconductor switches, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) and insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
The role of packaging for a power semiconductor device is to protect the power semiconductor device from the external environment and to connect the power semiconductor device to an external circuit or an external electrode. However, it may be desirable for the packaging of a power device, such as a switch or a power module, to reduce (and/or minimize) internal impedance, reduce the effect of an electromagnetic field on an internal electrode, ensure optimal insulation, increase a life span, and reduce costs.
When a power semiconductor device is electrically connected to an external system, the power semiconductor device may function appropriately. In order to electrically connect a power semiconductor device and an external system, an interconnect technology such as wire bonding and/or soldering may be used. With interconnect technology, the properties of electrodes formed on the power semiconductor device may be important.